DOCTOR DOCTOR
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Axel wants to get rid of this beating infection. [ AXEL & VEXEN ]


**Doctor Doctor **

**xx **

**xxx **

_i have a disorder_

**xxx **

**xx **

**♥ **

Long fingers stroke an ivory carved chest, caressing the skin until fully pressing an icy palm to hot and plump skin with interest. There is a definite thump there, beating erratically in slow then fast patterns as it slammed life into his redheaded specimen. The vermilion haired male chokes out a cough as he scratched at his veins, feeling a sharp pain deep under his layers of easily removed flesh.

"There is a definite heart there Axel, now what do you want me to do?"

Vexen asks as he lets his hand trail up to the younger male's neck, feeling a pulse there as well. Axel shivers, pretty red lashed eyes darting away for a moment. Raging blood was spreading through his body like a horrid disease, rotting him with sickening life. Axel wiped saliva from his bruised and gnawed lips before speaking in that usual spicy voice that shoots desire through Vexen's blood crusted veins.

"I want it _out_. It fucking hurts."

Vexen smiles, because he knows how Axel processed this situation. The new life was too much, spreading like an infection through his once dead body that echoed with emptiness. It was a disorder that disabled his abilities, if you will. The male just nods, letting his broken halo hair glimmer in Axel's eyes as he pushes him down on the steel table. Axel smiles, letting his eyes flutter closed behind red stitched lids, kissing his alabaster cheeks like butterfly kisses. Axel's aware of Vexen's hand, clawing at his cloak, almost desperate to cut the muscle out from his body, and Axel isn't scared one bit.

He's _excited_.

He's excited and aroused all at the same time, feeling hands slither over his warm body, touching the skin that's full of blood and emotion anxiously. Axel just keeps breathing, trying to calm the beating flesh in his chest as it forces blood through his withered veins. He listens as the scientist searches for something before letting a cool blade touch his neck.

"Would you like to stay conscious Axel?"

Vexen asks coolly, words like ice crystals fabricating in the air as they kissed Axel's skin and melted into a raw excitement. Axel burns internally at his words, not sure if he wanted to be asleep. He might _die_ after all. Axel swallows hard and coughs lightly, sugary and poisonous at the same time as he speaks.

"No. I gotta' see this."

Axel smirks, knowing from behind his eyelids that Vexen's smiling too. He doesn't care if he lives or not anymore, only because Roxas is gone from him. He loves Namine, not him, not the person that protected him from every long shadow and fear he had. The bitter jealousy he held was enough to tear him apart already, why not do it physically? Why not show Roxas what makes him feel. After all he's done; he never gets anything in return, because Roxas is a selfish child, and he hates it. Axel feels a cotton ball rub over the expanse of his left breast, cleaning and numbing it with alcohol. The red head is ready, lips twitching as adrenaline laces up his body. Soon, a cold knife kisses his chest, licking at the skin before being pressing to make an incision.

Axel winces as nerves pinched under it's cut, stinging in little pulsating waves, but he ignores it and grins. He can hear Vexen's dry throat let a choppy chuckle escape it, sounding more like a strangled cat than anything. Axel laughs, feeling the blade plunge in further, carving out a circular layer of flesh as blood seeps from his skin beautifully, like abstract splatter art on Vexen's coat and his own skin. Vexen lets the blood over flow before peering inside, revealing layers of plump aching flesh and reddened ribs that caged in the struggling muscle.

Axel begins to spasm on the table, his body thrashing against Vexen's attempts to pierce through the bloody flesh between his rib bones. Axel let out another struggled gasp; acid-shock eyes widened as severe pain rattled his body in fast, hard waves. Vexen merely reached over to stroke his hair before continuing to cut away the pink tissue, scraping the knife roughly against the bones until he made a clear window to the slowing red muscle. Axel's body was shaking weakly now, life escaping him as his eyes wilted close under the scientist's careful cuts and strokes, the glare of light of his knife shimmering over pale body as he retracted it from the fat tissues.

Axel's body was now still, heart barely alive as his blood drained away from the layers of flesh. Vexen had cut away a handful of muscle, clearing out the spaces between four ribs as he peered down to the heart he desired. A smirked pulled at his lips, while wiping away the saliva lingering on his lips, replacing it with a maroon streak. His fingers rested against the bones, freezing them until they were fragile enough to break and he pulled them away with a sharp snap. The muscle was still now, petrified in its open cage, like an animal holding it's breath under Vexen's leer.

The male cut away a few fat veins before wrapping his gloved hand around the still warm and squishy muscle, and ripping it out with a sickening squirt that left Vexen satisfied and blood covered. He held up his prize, watching as it shined with a gore coating, like a glazed candy heart rip for the picking. A soft laugh rolled from his tongue before looking down to the now dead Axel, taking in his pretty appearance.

Fingers were clenched at his sides, chipped nails digging into his palms like glass shards and his body still. His chest was open, an expansive cut showing off his pretty broken rib cage like a prize. So gorgeous in Vexen's eyes, he decided he might just want to try it again. He smiled idly and tossed the heart in the air before catching it in his long, spindly fingers. The blood leaked down his long hand and back onto it's owner as Vexen leaned down to kiss Axel's closed eyes. He leaned over to his ear and whispered gently, like icy spiders creeping in to the corpse's ear.

**"You're cured."**

**♥;end♥**

* * *

I'm a freak for gore and crack.

I own nothing.


End file.
